The Tree House
by lance2376
Summary: Seven is not the only one in contact with the assimilated senior crew members...


Disclaimer: Paramount owns everything that is even remotely connected to Star Trek and Star Trek: Voyager even though their characters would have a lot more fun if I got to play with them. g No, honestly, I own nothing in here you might recognize from the show, that includes characters, settings and dialogues. Everything else as well as the story and the ideas is mine.

**The Tree House**

It had been a week since they had been rescued from the collective. The Doctor had spent 72 hours making them human again. They would be released from Sickbay tonight. And he hoped he had done the right thing...

Begin Flashback

The bridge was quiet. Grim expectation filled the air.

"We're in visual range," Tuvok reported stoic as usual.

"On screen," Janeway ordered then looks at the screen requesting from Tuvok,

"Magnify,"

Then her combadge beeped, "Torres to bridge."

"Go ahead," the Captain said calmly.

"The Delta Flyer is ready for launch."

"On my way," Janeway replied.

Making a move as if to get up she slumped back in her seat all of a sudden with a heavy sigh. Her eyes turned to Chakotay and she asked, "Guess I'd better be going, huh?"

He nodded then questioned quietly, "Anything you'd like done around here while you're gone? Gravity plating re-calibrated? Carpets cleaned?"

She didn't answer but held out her hand and he took it.

"Surprise me," she declared finally in a slightly husky voice.

Still holding hands, they got up and let the contact lingers for a moment before she let go and looked at him.

"You have the bridge," the Captain stated wistfully and made her way to the turbolift her eyes locked with Chakotay's until the lift doors close.

End Flashback

The beeping of the console brought him back to reality. Shift end.

Chakotay stayed until Beta shift had taken over before heading to his quarters. He took a quick shower and was almost done getting dressed when his combadge chirped, "Doctor to Chakotay."

"Chakotay here."

"Commander, Captain Janeway is waiting impatiently for her escort..."

He grinned at the unnerved tone in the Doctor's voice and replied, "On my way."

Closing the last button on his shirt he left his quarters and went down to Sickbay. Standing in front of the doors he breathed deeply then entered. His gaze immediately settled on the small figure that was pacing the room. Impatiently, he thought and had to stifle a grin. He cleared his throat and Janeway looked up.

His gaze swept over her, taking in every detail of her appearance. She was wearing a dark green dress looking similar to those she had worn on New Earth and although her face was still a bit pale she no longer bore any resemblance to the Borg drone Harry had beamed aboard a week ago.

"Chakotay..." She smiled at him and her impatience to leave this room was gone all of a sudden.

"Ready to go?" he asked and she nodded.

"Doctor?" Chakotay looked around and Janeway admitted sheepishly, "I turned him off after he called you."

He laughed out loud at that and said, "Kathryn, you are incorrigible." Pausing he realized his use of her first name and hastily added, "I mean Captain..."

"Kathryn is fine, Chakotay. Could we leave here now?" The impatience was back in her voice.

"Of course. After you." He gestured to the door with a smile and assumed his usual place beside her as she started walking.

Together they entered the turbolift and he said, "Deck 8."

Janeway looked at him and wondered, "I know I said to surprise me but I didn't expect that my quarters would be moved."

Chakotay smiled, "They are still where they always have been, Kathryn, don't worry. There is something I wanted to show you first."

"I see. And what would that be?"

"What was that about surprising you again?"

The turbolift stopped and she forgot what she was going to say when the doors opened and a couple of crew members greeted them. Chakotay nodded at them and then lead her to the entrance of holodeck one.

"Computer, run program 'Captain's Surprise,'" he issued the command.

"Program loaded. Enter when ready."

The doors swished open and once more he gestured her ahead of himself. She eyed the scenery then him and entered the holodeck. He followed her and the doors closed leaving them standing in the middle of a plush, green forest. The trees were incredibly high and Janeway craned her neck to look up at one of them before she turned to him.

"What is this?"

"It's the recreation of an area around Seattle. I've been there a couple of times during my time at the Academy. One of my friend's parents lived there and invited me for the weekends sometimes. Let's walk a bit, shall we?"

She nodded and they took off at a slow pace in quiet companionship.

Janeway had no clue how far they had gone when something caught her attention.

"A tree house," she exclaimed and picked up the pace. Chakotay trailed after her and watched as she reached the ladder leading to the house.

"Is that what you wanted to show me?" she asked, excitement obvious in her voice.

He nodded, "It's yours. My friend had a tree house up in the Seattle woods and we used it every time we were there. This is not his tree house though. I built a bigger one than what we had back then."

"You built it? You mean this is not just programmed?"

"I only programmed the building material and did the rest myself. It was a good distraction while... while you were gone."

"Oh Chakotay... I am sorry."

"For what? Kathryn, it doesn't matter anymore. You are here now and you are safe. The Borg have learned yet another lesson and I got the requested surprise for you." He smiled and she had to smile as well.

"Trust you to take me serious and get me one," she said.

"I always take you serious. Even if you want to take on the Borg single-handedly. So, do you wanna have a look inside?"

"Of course!" She was halfway up the ladder before he could utter another word. Shaking his head he climbed up as well.

He found her standing in the middle of the main room looking around.

"Chakotay, this is wonderful. Thank you so much. It sure is a surprise. Did you know that I had a small tree house back home?"

He shook his head and she nodded, "My dad built it for me when Phoebe was 2 or 3. He said I needed a hiding place since Phoebe had declared the attic for her own use. I helped him a bit and then my mother gave me some pillows and blankets and curtains so I could decorate it. But compared with this it was really small."

"So you like it?"

"I love it. But why is there no furniture or anything?" she wanted to know and he replied, "Because I wanted you to do the decorating. After all it is your house now. There is a bedroom over there so if you ever want to take a nap it already got a bed, too."

"A bed, huh, but no other furniture? Very thoughtful of you, Commander. Or should I say presuming" She teased as she sauntered over and peeked through the door.

"Mmmmm..."

"What is it? Something not right?" he asked and walked over to where she stood to look over her shoulder.

"No, everything is fine. The bed just looks awfully comfortable. But before I can make certain it is I need to get this whole house furnished. I need more than a bed up her." She laughed in delight and turned so that all of a sudden they were face to face. Quite close so, actually. They stared at each other for what seemed an eternity before he broke the tension and stepped back.

"Okay, I am gonna leave you alone now with your new house. Just don't overdo it, okay?"

"I thought you would help me?"

"It's your house, Kathryn," he smiled.

"But I need your opinion on everything. You are my First Officer remember? You have to agree with my decisions," she teased and he smiled.

"Okay, okay. Just call me up a chair and put me in a quiet corner," he conceded defeat and she grinned.

"Computer, two armchairs. Big. Soft cover material in a dark green color. Place them in front of the back window. And a small coffee table in-between."

There was a beep as the computer complied and Janeway bowed, "Milord, your chair."

Chakotay laughed, a deep, rich tone that she loved to hear, and settled into one of the chairs while she already formulated her next order.

Time had passed quickly and it was beginning to get dark outside when Janeway plopped down into the second chair. Chakotay had lit some petroleum lamps throughout the room and they cast a soft, yellow light everywhere.

"Satisfied?" he asked.

"Very," she replied then continued, "And now I am hungry."

"Computer, two servings of vegetable stew and a basket with corn bread," Chakotay ordered and soon they were sitting at the small dining table in the middle of the room.

Finished with her meal Janeway leaned back and sighed in contentment. "I had a wonderful time tonight, Chakotay. Thank you ever so much."

"You are very welcome. I wanted a little break myself and spending time with you usually helps me relax."

He never so openly admitted that he needed her and she glanced at him in astonishment. "Chakotay..."

"Don't Kathryn. It has been a wonderful time, you are right, and I think that I better get going now. It's late."

"Tuvok has the bridge tomorrow..."

"I still have to go. Goodnight."

He stood up abruptly but her hand on his arm stopped him cold.

"Chakotay, what is bothering you?"

"Apart from the usual? Uhm, never mind that. What do you mean, Kathryn?"

"You were fine until a few minutes ago so what changed?"

"Nothing. I just need some sleep. Honestly, that's all. Goodnight."

He turned and walked out. When he reached the door she said something that stopped him dead in his tracks, "You think I forgot about our time in Unimatrix Zero."

Chakotay didn't move so she continued, "That was true in the beginning. I couldn't remember anything. You were there when I came back aboard and you knew about that. And later the Doctor told you that it was quite possible that the memories may never return."

Still no reaction from him and so she finished, "He was wrong, Chakotay. I remember everything. Every second we spent there together is etched in my memories. And what I said back then still holds true now."

That got his attention and he whirled around to search her face for some clue if she was telling him the truth. His mind wandered back once more....

Begin Flashback

Chakotay entered his quarters after another long shift. He quickly showered, changed and had some dinner before he wandered over to the couch. He picked up the small device that laid on the coffee table and put it on his neck right under his ear. He tapped a button and closed his eyes...

"I was waiting for you," she said and he reopened his eyes to find Kathryn Janeway standing in front of him. Not the Captain but Kathryn, wearing the blue dress she had worn on New Earth and with her hair flowing freely around her face. He had his Maquis clothes on because he knew by now how much she liked seeing him in them.

"How are you?" he asked.

"Doing okay. The plan is proceeding on schedule. How are things on Voyager?"

"Fairly good, considering the fact that three of her most valuable members have been assimilated. Especially Tom is having a hard time but Harry is doing his best to keep him occupied otherwise. What about B'Elanna and Tuvok?"

"Both are okay. I met with B'Elanna just before you arrived. She's very angry as you can imagine but she keeps her temper in check."

"That's good. How long do we have tonight?"

"An hour."

A huge smile spread on his face as he offered her his arm, "Take a walk with me?"

"My pleasure," she replied and smiled back taking his arms.

She was unusually quiet as they slowly made their way through the woods surrounding the small town of tents that was Unimatrix Zero.

Finally she spoke again, "There's something I've been meaning to tell you when you last came but my regeneration cycle was over."

"What is it?"

"I love you."

Silence.

"Chakotay?"

"Give me a minute here, okay? I wasn't quite expecting that although it's so typically you that I probably should have."

"Typically me?"

"No warning, no sneaking around just saying it."

She blushed then explained, "Time is limited here and since I missed my chance the last time I wanted to make sure I got things right during your next visit."

He looked down into her blue eyes and without another word swept down to briefly touch his lips to hers before he whispered, "I love you, too. And I sure hope you still remember this when you are back on Voyager. Because I plan to make love to you like no one else has done before." And he proceeded to tell her exactly what he had in mind once he had her back in his arms...

End Flashback

"You said you would start with giving me the most erotic and exciting kiss one could imagine," Janeway reminded him and that was all he needed to know. Within seconds he was back in front of her and she in his arms while he was kissing her truly senseless.

Her mind reeled as his tongue took possession of her mouth, stroking her lips, her teeth, tasting her as deeply as possible while his teeth nipped at her bottom lip driving her crazy.

Finally they had to come up for air and she stared at him through hazy eyes. With one move he had her swept up in his arms and carried her through the door to the small bedroom that was part of the tree house.

"Computer, make the bed. Silk sheets. Silver blue."

Seconds later he let her slide onto the soft mattress and promptly joined her there. He neared her ear and whispered, "Prepare to be seduced."

His voice sent shivers down her spine and she felt the wetness pool between her legs. His mouth started to pepper her face with kisses then moved on to her neck. Nibbling and licking his way around from one ear to the other he made sure to spend special attention to the sensitive area just under her earlobes. She moaned as his hands started to unbutton her dress slowly while his lips followed the path of skin that the opening of the dress revealed.

Her hands tangled in his close-cropped hair as he pushed the dress out of the way, off her shoulders and down her arms so that her upper body was exposed to his thorough ministrations. Not a square millimeter of skin remained untouched and unkissed - all but the area that craved his touch the most.

Chakotay deliberately avoided her breasts and she pleaded with him, "Chakotay, please. I need... I have... I want..."

"You want?"

"Yes."

"You want what, my sweet Kathryn. Tell me."

"Your lips. I need your lips."

"You have them," he said as he traced a path of kisses all around her belly button and on her belly. She inhaled deeply and he could feel her tense but he still did not touch her where she wanted him to. Her moans turned louder as he kissed a circle all around the front of her bra and then his teeth snapped open the clasp revealing her full breasts to his admiring gaze.

He didn't move just stared at them. She could feel his eyes on her and blushed all the way up to her face. That did it. He swept down and engulfed one rosy peak with his warm mouth making her whimper. One of his hands joined in and started caressing the other one. Then he switched places and his tongue explored the second breast now. Sucking and nibbling and licking till she thought she'd go out of her mind.

"Gods, Chakotay, please."

"No hurry, Kathryn. We've got all the time in the world," he answered and went to take her dress off completely, leaving her clad only in her panties.

He now started at her toes. Kissing and sucking every single one of them he worked his way gradually up her left leg and bit her gently on the inside of her thigh.

He could smell her and see the wetness seeping through her panties. Chakotay softly blew air over her aroused center and was gratified by a loud groan and a shudder that went through her whole body. Moving up he kissed her mouth and explored it once more. Thus leaving her even more breathless he returned to her legs and paid attention to the right one now.

When he arrived back at her center and blew some hot air over it once more she suddenly tensed then cried out as the first waves of a small orgasm hit her. As if on cue he tore the panties away and his mouth descended with deadly precision on her clitoris. Licking and nibbling and stroking his tongue up and down her wet mound in leisurely fashion he ate her up until she screamed in abandonment as a second much stronger orgasm tore through her.

He didn't relent only slowed down as he felt her floating down from an incredible high. He drank her juices that flowed freely from within her until her hands on his head motioned him to look up.

He found her staring at him with passion-clouded eyes and in a husky voice she requested, "Get rid of those clothes and inside me. Now."

Chakotay felt his erection leap at her words and without hesitation he obeyed albeit taking his time to reveal his body bit for delicious bit. When he was finally undressed and knelt above her she was ready again from watching alone. She pulled him down for a lengthy kiss that left him breathless this time while her hands busied themselves with exploring all of him.

When she wanted to reach for his hard member though on of his hands quickly intercepted hers and he said, "Do this and it will be all over."

"Then what are you waiting for?"

Her eyes locked with his as her legs slowly opened for him and he took the invitation. With agonizing slowness he entered her inch by inch. Drawing back and entering over and over again until he was embedded to the hilt. He paused then and hid his face at the side of her neck while she nibbled at his earlobe and gently squeezed him with her vaginal muscles. He shuddered and inhaled deeply before raising his head, "Ready?"

"I have been for years. I love you, Chakotay," she whispered.

"Kathryn..." He began moving then, carefully at first but she soon urged him on to pick up the speed. She felt the next orgasm approach very fast but she wanted him to go over first so she increased the movement of her hips forcing him to stroke in and out of her even faster. His eyes dilated and his rhythm got a bit sluggish. Then he stopped for a mere second before moving into her one last time and she could feel him shoot his semen into her as he groaned, "Kathryn…"

That was enough to trigger her own climax once more and she came with his name on her lips. He slumped above her and was about to move to the side when she quickly stopped him. "Stay," was all she managed to say before closing her eyes in exhaustion and he replied, "I love you," closing his eyes as well

But before either of them succumbed to sleep she added, "And yes, this bed really is extremely comfortable."

The End


End file.
